The Greenie
by The rebbellion
Summary: All the maze runners are killed but Thomas ..Thomas begins to grow old so 'They' reset the maze allowing girls...other Greenie's are sent and the maze is ready for a round two they send Naruto up and he goes through alot to know what he is and why is he here and why was he sent here Naruto falls in love in his dangerous quest Don't own Naruto,Maze runner,Rwby or Highschool dead
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to the glade

**Don't Own "Naruto,Maze runner ,Rwby or highschool dead characters"**

As the floor under him rumbled he stumbled trying to keep his balance as the terrible shriek of metal grinding against metal hurt his ears there was only darkness he was to dizzy and nauseous he had not have a single thought in his mind losing his balance he stumbled to the ground he swallowed the vomit that was speeding up his throat like a bullet train when a thought ripped through his nauseous and was pinned in his mind "My names is Naruto"He whispered in the darkness "I don't even need my name I'm going to die!"Naruto thought as the strange darkness stopped rumbling underneath him as the nauseous passed the sound of a hatch flip up rang in his ears as a light split the darkness in half and widen till it filled the room blinding Naruto."You okay down there Greenie"he sighed a figure appeared in front of the blinding light a pain rattled through Naruto skeleton he laid there eyes wide open with tear form at the corners of his eyes "A new Greenie a new month ...Welcome to the Glade Greenie"as the figure cleared a teenage boy spikey hair with pale white hair ... his eye were baby blue he wore a long sleeved shirt stained with dirt and sweat his his jean stained with dirt and cut he wore black boots with his jeans tucked inside he had a cigarette not yet lit in his mouth he was heavily muscled ... the air was stale and dry a girl stepped up next to the teen her hair was black as tar pale with a bow on her head she wore a white short sleeve shirt stained in blood and dirt ... she wore jeans with brown boots and she huffed trying to catch her breath like she ran a 10 mile run here. Her eyes were golden yellow and her hair laid on her shoulder and her face had blood splattered across her nose "something went wrong at the blood house"the teen sighed "the pig ran off and I had to use a bow to finish it off"She huffed "where am I"Naruto shouted over the conversation "Shut it Boy!"the blonde shouted Naruto shut his mouth not letting the questions flow out of his mouth like an never ending river"Now get yourself clean girl"the blonde sighed "okay"she ran off and the teen turned turned towards Naruto "you never interrupt me when I talk I'm the leader here "he shouted Naruto heart skipped a beat and Naruto sat there not moving not even an inche ... "get him out of the box!"He shouted like his mood changed a rope of ivy was thrown into the "Box" Naruto grabbed the rope then he was pulled out of the box as he reached the top multiple hands grabbed Naruto shirt and pulled him over the edge Naruto stood up patting the dust off his grey shirt when he looked up there were about 19 males and females surrounded him "What in this place?..."Naruto said the weird land was squared off by an unusual stone wall covered in Ivy there was an opening on the left whatever was farther down Naruto couldn't see the boy grunted and folded his arms "This is the Glade this where we live boy I'll give you a tour"the blonde grinned he turned around to the silent group "You guys get back to work don't miss suppertime or Samui won't give you any"He grunted as they walked off "Okay Greenie lets get going"He smiled "I don't even know your name"Naruto sighed patting off the last spot of dirt "Oh yea my name is Karu ... Greenie don't forget it ... all those before me are dead so watch your tongue or I'll throw you off the Cliff"He threaten as he walked away Naruto followed silently still filling up with questions "Okay here are the homestead everyone can get a bed in here just find a bed and jump into it"Karu pointed at a door less cabin with bunk bed inside. we walked towards a house with shrieks of a pig coming from it "This is the blood house" he shouted over the shrieks ... "we slaughter animals here for meat"He sighed "I don't want to work here"Naruto muttered "If you keep muttering like that you will"He threaten again Naruto looked at him shocked "okay Greenie that's the graveyard"he pointed across the glade towards a dark forest we walked over to the opening he grunted and grabbed Naruto shirt from his collar "Now boy There are rules in my Glade first nobody steals second Nobody attempts to injure,fight or kill another Glader and Nobody ever goes into the 'Maze' without being a runners"He said his eyes had become filled with anger and he looked like he could rip somebody spine out of their body and throw it across the glade. Luckily he didn't he let go and put his hands in his pockets "Any Questions boy!"He shouted this guy had guts and a crazy mood change ... "Um what's a runner?"Naruto asked "A runner is a team of boys and girls who run in the maze everyday trying to find us Gladers an exit..."Well have they ever found anything?"Naruto asked stupidly and Karu laughed his balls off "hahaha No"He stopped laughing "if we did we wouldn't be here right now"He said "anything else Greenie"he said raising an eyebrow "Stop calling me Greenie I'm Naruto"Naruto frowned as he felt his intestines tie into a hard knot. "Whatever Greenie"Karu rolled his eyes and smiled "Where am I working?"Naruto asked "you don't get a job yet Greenie maybe next week"He smiled "good luck"he left and Naruto saw the sky turn yellowish like the sunset was happening "HEY GREENIE WATCH OUT!"A female voice roared behind Naruto "hmm?"Naruto turned around and a pig ran between his legs sweeping him off his feet into the maze "OH NO!"The female voice shouted she ran over stopping at the front of the maze "ow ow ow!"He felt pain rattle more then when he was inside the box "Oh shoot"She shouted she had long dark purple hair with blue eyes she been wearing a red shirt with jeans and boots that went over her shins "Damn pig"She shouted throwing her gloves on the ground flicking blood onto Naruto "oh sorry"She sighed as she pulled him up from the uncomfortable head between legs position on his back. "Hi"Naruto said waving and fixing his arms that made pop sounds... "I hate my job the doors in this place are to old their falling apart!"she shouted at an boy with a light beard and brown hair "SHUT UP WOMEN!"He yelled back "I hate those lazy bastards those builders only jerk off and try to get lucky with chick they drink all the alcohol in the Glade every month a Greenie comes!"She said folding her arms "they even try to rape us when their drunk"She said "I can't blame them all the girl here look beautiful"He sighed "wait till you meet cold back Samui she could go about 90 years without a single dick up her ass never Masterbates she's a weird women"The girl said "oh my name is Saeko by the way Greenie"She said scratching her head "I'm N-Naruto"Naruto said with a small mutter trying to get the lewd thoughts out of his head. "Hey I wanted to ask how many couples are in this place" Naruto asked silently "None"Saeko said with a long sigh "we just have sex together no need to go that far"she laughed after "oh" I sighed "Plus it forbidden to get a women pregnant that why when a Greenie comes with supplies 'they' started adding condoms"she said "is that so"Naruto said "oh look the runners are coming"She pointed at the group running rapidly towards them "why can't we remember anything!"Naruto shouted in question She shrugged and tugged Naruto out of the way as the runners ran pass the two and rolled to lying on their backs in the freshly cut grass. "Ha We Barely ha made it out alive!"A blonde said with huffs to catch her breath between her sentence "What do you mean yang?"Saeko asked "Ha a Griever ran after us while we were in the maze Jaune didn't make it back he was stung then became the Grievers meal who am I kidding Light snack"Yang teased the dead boy she laughed and the team stared in shock "How could you laugh like that JAUNE DEAD!"A girl with red hair in a high ponytail and green eyes sweat stained her shirt but she looked fine. "Shut the hell up Pyrrha"The blonde said standing up her eyes were a light purple she cracked her knuckles like she was about to punch Pyrrha "Or your off the cliff"She said The girl zipped her mouth and the night began to fall. "It's becoming suppertime I hope we don't bloody choke!"the blonde shouted "Who's that?"Naruto asked "The runners keeper Yang second in command of the glade after Karu"Saeko said as she walked towards the crowd who stood in front of a large breasted women who poured some kind of goop into a bowl "Next!" her voice was dry and scratchy maybe she hadn't drank any water she coughed and took a deep breath "Next!"In a better lovely voice that engaged the next person "That's the cook keeper Samui she the 4th person here after Blake"Saeko said Naruto had just made a new friend and he didn't even know as they picked up their bowls the line was long "lucky it wasn't her nasty pig feet"Saeko said "I HEARD THAT"Samui shouted from up front Naruto looked at everybody who sat down and somehow enjoyed the unknown goop "Samui makes good grub just don't look good"Yang said as she waited behind Naruto "Hey Greenie"Yang said "What's your name"Yang asked "um Naruto"Naruto replied softly trying not to engage the young heavily muscled women into combat. As they reached the front of the line The goop had a nice smell to it when she slapped it on Naruto plate "Enjoy Greenie might be your last meal"she teased making Naruto want to puke even though he had an empty stomach ... Naruto sat at a table with saeko and he could see the Builders drink the alcohol they looked drunk as hell "How old is everyone here anyway"He asked "about 20 Greenie only Samui-chan is 23 she enjoys what she does"Yang said putting a mouth full of chunky goo in her mouth he just tried a spoon and put it in his mouth and he instantly fell in love "MMM HMM!"Saeko hummed with a funny tone to it "Love it don't ya!"She whispered when A young boy staggered over drunk as hell. "Hey pretty's why don't you come talk to me instead of that little Greenie!"He said "Nope bug off"yang grunted Naruto could see Karu give a look of anger and a frown on his face from a table on the other side of the room "Oh come on pretty"He smiled "Nope!"Yang said banging her fist on the table "Oh shit here we go"Samui said as she slid under the counter putting a clean bowl on her head Takashi sat on the bench next to Naruto "Your the hottest one here why don't you come with me to my office (every keeper gets their own office)"he said "Takashi!"Karu stood up from his chair knocking it over..."If you don't say yes I'll drag you"He said Saeko sat quietly Takashi grabbed Saeko arm and tugged her out of her seat to stand beside him "no choice n..."He was cut off by goop poured on his head "That's how you use Grub"Naruto said to yang who rubbed her chin and nobbed "truly smart"She teased the boy "shut up!"Naruto said blushing "I'll use it the same way!"Samui said Takashi grabbed Naruto shirt and lifted the 6 feet tall boy of the ground "Oh your dead greenie he let go the Saeko wrist and lifted a fist "Not so fast walnut for brains no fighting" Karu said "Night in the PIT!"Yang shouted as 4 boy taller and much buffed then the boy stood up behind them. A unearthly shriek echoed through the glade and Takashi was carried off "HE'S AWAKE!"Takashi shouted "Throw him in the pit the med-jacks must be tired lets go yang "But I'm not down with my grub"Yang said "... now"Karu said Yang chugged down her green goop and raced after Karu. "What is that"Naruto asked Pyrrha stood "the ' _taken'_ one"she said "What's a taken one"Naruto asked "Stung one by a Griever"saeko said "He was ..."She paused "... a runner ... barely made it out alive"Saeko put her hand over her mother like she was about to puke "how do you know"Naruto asked "She was a runner she retired to work at the blood house"the girl with midnight black hair said "Who are you "Naruto asked with a rude grunt "Blake"she replied she had a lit cigarette in her mouth and smoke lifted in the air "The runner was the son of the oldest ... not all of them before us died ... he lives in the pit he sits there looking at the dirt and carves numbers in the walls and a girl with long hair It creepy. "His name is Thomas"Blake said as smoke made a cloud above her "Greenie this is the glade out there in the maze it's a suicide attempt only the brave or stupid go out there"she said "tell him the story about it" a boy appeared at enterance "Mom..."he said blake frowned "I'm not your mother kid"Blake said "Yea right I am"the boy said "Okay it was an accident It was a month before the rule was placed down on pregnancy I fell in love with the man he was a runner I wanted him to live on if he died so I decide to get pregnant for generate sake the next month they sent baby supplies and our normal supplies too 3 months later "Samui and Ino come the glade After uh 'baby birth' Koaru was stung by a Griever and he went insane and tried to kill My little baby Gambit"she said with a disappointed sigh Naruto raced pass Gambit and towards the homestead "WAIT NARUTO!"a teenage boy yelped as Naruto ran towards the homestead

* * *

Next chapter meeting the demon


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the demon

Hey guys chapter two is here :)

* * *

Everyone rushed out into the grass outside of the Glade Naruto ran as fast as possible with The teenage boy tailing him "Naruto!"He shouted Naruto ran into the homestead and his foot hit the first step and he was grabbed by the arm "Naruto stop"the boy huffed the boy seemed to be called Neji by the tattoo on his arm "You can't go up there"He huffed tugging on Naruto arm "I have to I need answers now I can't stand other minute I need to be answered now!"Naruto shouted "Okay I understand but what you might see up there might scar you for life"Neji said huffing still trying to catch his breath Naruto pulled his arm away "I'm going"He said the crowd closed into the homestead "Okay go"He said Saeko gave Neji a confused look "I tried to warn you...go"He said Naruto looked angry and walked up the stairs into a dark hallway with 4 doors the one at end a light peeked out Naruto walked slowly from the stairs to the end looked inside the door that was opened a crack. Naruto heart skipped a beat A teenage boy his skin was greenish with red veins larger then any human vein popped through his skin his eyes looked like he had red eye Infection red like blood he screamed as he thrashed his legs around Yang and Karu held the poor boy down the boy thrashed his feet trying to escape from the strong grip "AHHHHHHH!"his scream was not even human his teeth were yellow and his tongue was bright red his veins were like thick ropes or string. Tear of blood ran down his face like he didn't want to be held down he wanted he screamed a name I couldn't here clearly all I heard was "bbblakee"It was like gibberish "AHHHH BLAKEEE!"He screamed "Blake"I whispered Karu stood up slamming the door on my face "What are you doing Greenie!"Karu shouted "I'm sorry I just wanted some damn answers god damn it Karu!"Naruto shouted "Your not ready yet idiot!"He shouted "What's with that guy"Naruto asked "Get you ass downstairs of I'll do it myself!"He shouted "okay"Naruto said Karu grunted on the other side of the door and grabbed Naruto blond hair and dragged him in front of the stairs and threw him downstairs "If you keep breaking rules Greenie you off the damn hill"He said as he left "Told ya"Neji teased the boys in the group snickered and Blake dropped her cigarette and stomped on it "...Back to work..."She muttered Samui sighed and picked up Naruto from the ground he patted off the dust as the people watched the walls close the ground rumbled and the two moved so they can seal shut A boy squeezed through the two walls landing on the grass "Jaune!"Pyrrha voice came from the homestead "We need the Med-jacks!"Neji shouted "You okay Naruto"Saeko asked "I still have so many questions"Naruto said as his eyes threaten him to cry

"Naruto"

"Yeah?"

"come on"

"where you taking me?"

"Somewhere"

She tugged me along by my ear as 4 med-jacks crowded around the half dead boy he reached a tree where Naruto sat down with an uncomfortable scratch from the bark "This tree is older the old poor man Thomas..."She smirked "Yea so"She asked "Who ever sent us here sent the first boy here with an apple tree seed deep in his pocket he planted it and it grew over time into this tree"she told me. She caught an apple above my head that fell "this where we get our apples"she said "is that so"A old man gray hair short grey hair and a goatee on his chin he had a wooden stick in his hand it had been a cane "That boy Takashi is drunk so I had to come out till tomorrow mind if I sleep in the homesteads with you?"he asked saeko who smiled "sure mister Thomas it's everyones homestead your always welcome'... "oh Nice to meet you boy my Name is Thomas I've been in this maze for 55 straight years"he smiled "wait 55 but shouldn't they be 55 kids by now"Naruto asked "They reset the maze one year and three months ago I lived alone ...for 55 years in depression".Mister Thomas laughed then sit down next to us "I was married to a beautiful girl back then her name was ... Teresa we fell in love when we were runners she was the first girl alot of men wanted her but she came to me ... she was my best friend after she was in a coma we went in the maze one day everyone had too Grievers had invaded the Glade we were trapped in the maze then she was stung I hid away and ... I tried to save her but she was ripped to pieces"Mister Thomas wiped his eyes "I draw her I dream about her everyday"He sighed."Wow"Saeko sighed "I want to tell you ... stay close to your friends even if you have to risk you life to protect them and be with them"He said "learned"Naruto said "Now I must be going I need my old man sleep"He said struggling to get up but easily and smoothly getting up with breaking a bone. "Hey Greenie get me a bucket of water!" A teen shouted throwing a bucket at Naruto "There's a creak inside the forest of the grave yard!"The boy laughed he seemed to be a gardener "Their Track-hoes their keeper is Neji so their not well been teach to be 'Nice'"she said "plus their horny idiots too"She said as Naruto walked off a boy whistled sending a shiver down Saeko spine "Can I go with you!"She said "I'll get it you just stay 40 ft away from them "Thanks"Saeko said nobbing her head Naruto ran towards the spooky and creepy forest

A long 5 mile run

"That took longer then expected"Naruto huffed trying to catch his breath Naruto crawled below a tree branch blocking his path into the forest "Creak where Is that Creak"Naruto muttered He heard water flow and stepped into the Creak "oh now my boots wet"Naruto sighed "whatever"Naruto sighed he grabbed a bucket full of water and stood up The boy he saw at the homestead thrashing he looked the same greenish skin eyes blood red like he had red eye infection large red veins popping out of his skin everywhere he wore white shorts and he was breathing heavy "You did this!"He shouted "You did this to me you Helped them!"He screamed What the hell does this guy mean "What the hell!"I shouted as he pushed me backwards Naruto dropped the bucket of water "DON'T FUCKING PUSH ME!"Naruto shouted he grunted and punched me in the face he grunted like he was about to eat me alive Naruto screamed for help and decided to flee as he ran down the forest dodging branches and sticks Naruto tripped over a log on the ground and turned around the glare of a knife appeared and the boy licked his lips "KOARU!"a female voice shouted behind him It was Blake with her huge bow with an arrow pointing at Koaru if you shoot that arrow it will hit the wrong person" Koaru teased the young women "Shut up! lets see you try!"She shouted "But he's bad!"he teased her "Shut up!"she shouted Koaru smiled and counted from 10 to 0 with his fingers before jumping to the air with he knife above his head ready to stab Naruto as he was in the air Blake let go of the arrow that went throw the air with a loud thud Koaru head snapped left violently as he fell out of the air letting go the knife and hitting the ground with a loud thud an arrow was stuck in his right cheek and his finger twitched as his eyes were wide opened Blake looked like she was fighting back tears and grabbed my head dragging me towards the exit "You should have never came here!"She shouted "I was getting water for the garden kids"he said "explains now Get the homestead!"she shouted throwing me toward the homestead "That punch wound might..."She paused as Naruto started to faint away as she talked.

* * *

Next chapter Banished!


	3. Chapter 3 Banishment

He had stumbled backwards ..."Feeling dizzy?"She asked Naruto shook his head and pressed his cold fingers against his boiling hot forehead "Kind of"He muttered Blake sighed and pushed him back on his feet "Well you got a fever"she said rocking on her heels to her toes she had been amused for Naruto who had began to fall ill "The Med-jacks will fix you up"she muttered as Naruto fell to the ground..."Nightie Night Asshole"She grinned before walking away silently with a grin.

Later

Naruto's eyes opened finally he was surrounded by five men who hands had covered his body "You Okay Naruto?"one asked "I'm fine"He muttered Saeko pushed through the surrounding men and smiled "Naruto! your awake!"she shouted with a smiled that showed her prefect white teeth. "Oh hey Saeko"Naruto sat up and the med jacks stood back."You fainted coming back to the forest you were soaking wet with a bucket on your head"she smiled. Naruto looked out of the homestead and watched as two muscular tall men dragged Koaru along by his arms "where are they taking him"Naruto ran passed Saeko who watched him "Their banishing him"She muttered Naruto felt his body freeze and his heart swell with fear "What do you mean...Banish?"He muttered "Throw him into the maze...you were passed out for a whole day and now you can witness his Banishment"She muttered Thomas sat on a bench holding his tall walking stick "I've Witness many in my life...it happens during the changing...It's scary..."He said his face had darkened in shame "They will never return to the glade" sighed Naruto had left the homestead heading to the opening to the maze with only his boxers on "Koaru! My friend Like Brother! You have attacked a Glader!"Karu shouted he wore a long jacket with short sleep with flames on the bottom and the word "Leader" in a line on it was in Japanese How did Naruto read it and Know it was Japanese? It blew behind him in the cold wind "Koaru! You will be Banished!"He shouted as A collar attached to a Large Stone Koaru struggled thrashed at the collar "NO PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE OUT HERE! BLAKE DON'T LET THEM DO THIS TO ME I WAS IN THE PROCESS OF THE CHANGING I'M FINE NOW! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"He screamed "It's too late!"Karu shouted over his desperate plead Naruto felt his body stiffen and his heart swell even more he felt sorry...for Koaru let out a throat ripping shriek that was a scream it echoed through the Glade he didn't stop he was still screaming tears rolled down his cheeks and spit rolled out of his mouth and got caught on his teeth the sound of the Walls close shook the ground and Naruto felt his heart swell in sorrow and Koaru screamed even louder his eyes shut and he again scratched at the collar. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"he screamed even louder Koaru body trembled till The Maze walls were inches away from each other "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"he screamed even louder and again his terrible shriek was throat ripping and ear blistering the Maze had closed and his Terrible scream cut off and Blake was gone. Saeko sighed "That's how the banishment is now"she sighed the men and women murmured his name till they were fully silent and Karu stood there hands behind back in silents "Everyone to bed...tomorrow is a busy day"Karu muttered and Yang gave a sigh. "Alright Get moving to bed...expect you Naruto I got a job for you"Yang sighed The people passed Naruto vanishing to the homestead "Tomorrow you ...start as a gardener"she said "Now to bed"She muttered Naruto walked off with his eyes in shock and his body leading itself


	4. Chapter 4 Early Greenie

Don't own Valmet from Jormungand

Morning warmed the air Naruto and Gambit weeded a long row of young corn silently Gambit wasn't in a happy mood at all he just did his job silently...I stood there with the pain poking and stabbing at his heart...he watched his father be banished..What kid wants to see that...Naruto wanted to start something but he was nervous that he might say something wrong. "Hey Gambit"Naruto finally said and the boy turned his head to look at Naruto "yea"he said in a single huff as he stood straight from bending over and Naruto followed with multiple cracks as he stood straight up..."Have you ever wanted to leave the glade?"Naruto questioned and the boy laughed his ass off "Course I do shank EVERYONE wanted out of the bloody glade...we want to know what is Bloody out there beyond the horrifying maze beyond this Bloody prison...and into the real world okay Klunk head..."Naruto stayed silent for a long 4 minutes then sighed "I understand but you were born into this place ...kid...this is your home..."Naruto said with a slight crack in his voice Gambit laughed again and huffed for air..."This is a Bloody prison...even if I was born here...I would rather die then stay in this Bloody prison"he said "Get back to work"he said as he bent over again and Naruto felt his heart stain with pain that wouldn't go away as he gathered wheat. Now Naruto had been working for an hour when A terrible alarm went off "Bloody hell?"Gambit stood straight and ran his fingers through his tar black hair and looked around the Alarm was loud and Naruto pushed his cold dirty palms against his ears Gambit began to run towards the box and Naruto stomach twisted in a tight knot...Gambit was running faster then the pig he was tripped by the first day here. Naruto sprinted to catch up and the Gladers surrounded the box and a confused murmur roar from the crowd. Naruto elbowed his way through the crowd eager to see what the hell was happening..."PULL YOU SHANKS PULL!"Shouted Blake as Karu and Takashi pulled the doors to the elevator open in force they screamed in exhaustion as the doors opened and the elevator inside was revealed to the crowd...There was a girl in a ball lying on the ground she wasn't exactly in a ball because one leg extended out half way and her arms laid on each other...she looked lifeless...the Gladers went silent and A cough came from the box ... the Gladers gave a sigh of relief and her body twitch as if she was cold...The Gladers began to shout and talk all at once Naruto heard a few of the comments "SHE HOT!"yelled a male Glader..."DIBS!"Yelled four male Gladers and Karu stood silent "I SAW HER FIRST I GET DIBS!"Takashi yelled at the crowd of angry men "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU IDIOTS NOBODY GETS DIBS!"Karu barked at the Gladers who covered their ears and muttered under their breaths "Now Naruto I trust you get her out"Karu said calmly "WHOA WHOA WHOA!"Takashi shouted and Karu gave a hard stare at the kid "why thrust him I've been here longer then blonde here I should be your most trusted!"Takashi protested ...Karu gave Takashi a hard and angry stare and cracked his knuckles "SHUT IT KLUNK HEAD AND NARUTO GET THE BLOODY GIRL OUT OF THE BOX ALREADY!"Karu shouted in protest and Takashi turned red and stared at me with raged breaths. I jumped down and the Elevator gave a bounce I became unstable and suffered to keep standing I kept standing and a rope of Ivy was tossed in the box and Naruto rolled the girl till he had a good grip around her waist and grabbed onto the Ivy. A grunt came from the Gladers as they pulled on the ivy and pulled Naruto and the women over the edge of the box and Naruto dragged her body to the center of the crowd before lying her down ... Naruto huffed ...this girl was heavy...as the girl laid their sleeping Med jacks quickly rushed through the crowd and one put their head against her chest "HEY WHO TOLD YOU CAN HAVE FIRST CHEST TOUCH KIBA!"Shouted one and Kiba hissed... "Shut up idiots and let the med jacks do their things!"Karu shouted as Kiba listened to her heart the checked how warm she was "she alive ... but she cold...she might be in a slight coma for the next to weeks...after that she'll be awake and well"Kiba told the static to Karu who rubbed his chin ... "she's not be touched then"Karu said silently as he moved from the open doors to the sleeping women ..."Get Samui to cook up some Bloody Soups!"Karu barked at the men who raced to the kitchen some tripping on nothing but still getting up. Blake held the Med jacks carry the girl into the homestead leaving the three boy alone the women simply walked away but saeko she stood there shaking her head "Naruto...You should get some rest"Gambit said walking away in silence "okay"Naruto said Naruto held his breath as he was alone with Saeko "happened the same time I got here"She sighed "Now the new girls gonna suffer"Saeko sighed "Strange she came at the wrong time ... you've been here for three days and another comes"Saeko rubbed her chin...she shrugged and offered a hand to Naruto "Come on ...This is your time to have sex with me"She said the world frozen around Naruto completely "what"


	5. Chapter 5 Stuck out in the maze

"What"Naruto muttered Saeko blushed and sighed "Never mind"she walked away and Naruto sighed in relief "whoa"Naruto muttered As the girl walked away the sun began to set..."The heck?"Naruto muttered as he jogged towards the maze doors to see the runners come racing into the glade...yang was racing with only one runner right behind her and she jumped passed the doors and landed in the grass and running towards a metal door..."come on you shank!"she shouted at the runner who collapsed breathing heavily looking like she was about to faint "my god"she sighed as she opened the door and raced to the exhausted runner and picked him up "come on you shank"she sighed as she dragged the runner into the chamber that was dark ...Naruto couldn't see a thing before Yang pulled the metal door close. Naruto stood there in shock and confused "where the heck were the other r..."he was cut off by Blake "Runners...the others retired to farm work and other crappy jobs"she sighed ...Naruto huffed from being startled and Blake smiled..."Well then shank...you seem to be upset..."Blake asked "I want to know...if it means having to be a runner to get out of here...I want to know how to become a runner"Naruto sighed...Blake let out a loud laugh and Naruto blushed slightly..."It take years shank...only those who are the best get be runners...and those who worked at the glade for months can be runners...Got it Greenie"She sighed and Naruto felt terrible ...years...he couldn't wait so long...he had to become a runner. Now...Naruto looked at the smiling keeper and Naruto sighed "have you ever been a runner"Naruto asked and Blake went pale..."...yes...I was"she said looking down at her stomach then back at Naruto "It was for the sake gambit...he couldn't have the proper life if I wasn't there to raise him"she sighed and Naruto rubbed the back of his neck "Oh..."She sighed "... i had been here for a long time..."she said. "say what..if you stop asking questions I'll suggest you to yang"she sighed "okay"I sighed clearing my thoughts of my a million questions...Yang stepped out of the door and smiled "Valmet found a dead one"She shouted "a dead what you shank!"she shouted "A dead Griever Blake"Yang sighed. "What! no way"she sighed "you think I'm lying about a dead Griever Blake..."Yang rubbed her forehead in stress ..."then I'll see if it's true tomorrow we'll see that nasty dead Griever"she said and Naruto was shocked as the Glade floor began to rumble and the wall began to close. Naruto sighed and watched the huge door close and a boom roar through the glade as the heavy stone floor shut...Naruto stood there in silents waiting between the women. "the Greenie wants a to be a runner"Blake snickered somewhat...the girl I suppose is called Valmet stepped out of the room swearing under her breath and huffing "If you don't believe yang I saw it at the cliff dead as that shank Koaru...I saw his body...his leg was missing and his hand was gone and a whole bunch of Griever's needles sticking out of his body ...first body of a banished boy ever seen"Valmet sighed...Blake hissed at the women who had an eye path on...Geez

Next day

Naruto woke up in the evening when the maze closes he woke up at this time cause of the lack of sleep he have had since Koaru banishment...about a week ago...he had missed Blake and yang setting out to go to see the "dead" Griever ...it was the well evening and the walls were to close in about fifteen minutes and he sighed and Naruto looked out into the Maze standing next the worried Karu who was pacing and biting his nails the gambit came to Maze "Has my mom come back yet"Gambit asked his voice cracked and he was sweating he loved his mother a lot more then his dead father Koaru..."I'm worried"Gambit sighed ...he looked like it was too hard to admit to Karu. "She hasn't come"Naruto answered to the question and the boy froze..."...Okay"He was silent and Naruto looked into his eyes and the boy left limping the boy was topless and Naruto could see the large scar on his back and Karu sighed "there not coming"Karu sighed Koaru walked off in silence and he walked fast...The maze door began to close and Naruto turned around and soon Naruto could here Yang shouting "BLAKE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME...COME ON!"She shouted and Naruto spun around and Blake was useless and Valmet squeezed through the closing wall and hit the ground "KARU!"Naruto shouted and Karu turned around before sprinting Naruto stepped forward "DON'T YOU DARE DO IT YOU SHANK! DON'T YOU DARE!"Karu shouted as he sprinted towards Naruto who squeezed through the walls into the maze and he made it to the other side into the Maze and Naruto stood in shock and Yang grunted and place Blake against the wall of the maze "The bloody hell were you thinking Greenie!"Yang shouted startling Naruto. "I'm sorry"Naruto muttered and Yang sighed and kneel down to Blake who sat breathing heavily against the wall "Damn!"she shouted and she check Blake's pulse and Yang pressed her ear against Blakes chest to hear her heart "she's alive"Yang sighed "No need to check...were good as dead klunkhead"Yang said looking at Naruto backed up and his back hit the stone wall and the Ivy that covered it...Naruto felt his heart race..he looked down and Blake's foot was missing..."What happened to her"Naruto muttered "she got stung and that damn Griever sliced her left foot clean off...she might die out here..."she said as she ripped a art of her pants off and wrapped it around Blake's wound or missing body part that was still pouring blood and the jean cloth stained red "Water"Blake voice cracked and sounded dry Yang unscrewed her water bottle and poured water into her mouth and Blake coughed as she drank the water "damn"Naruto sighed "I don't think she'll survive...nether us were all dead"Yang sighed as she capped the water bottle "Don't say that we'll survive!"Naruto shouted "she didn't get the serum she won't survive"Yang said silently and Blake's eyes closed "No serum no way your going to survive"Yang sighed before see took off into the darkness and Naruto's heart stopped and he picked up the light women and dragged the girl along with him and walked down the maze trying to catch up with yang ..he stopped dead on his tracks as he could he could here moans wasn't from a human it came from farther down the maze and a red light blinked on the wall and Naruto turned right dragging the girl slightly and he could here it come closer to him whatever that thing was it would surely be a Griever.


	6. Chapter 6 Survive a night in the Maze

Naruto was afraid ...he shook and he felt Blake's body tremble...she was scared just like him Naruto could here her whispering in heavy and hard to escape breaths "It's a G-Griever N-Naruto...leave me and run"she whispered into Naruto's ear Naruto shook his head "No!"Naruto shouted he had to escape...he looked around and backed up into the long dark corridor with his back (or Blake's back) facing the closed Maze entrance Naruto sprinted down the corridor without a word he wasn't out of breath when Yang stopped him by jumping in front of him "I'll take Blake here" She handed Naruto a sword with a long black blade and a leather grip and he took the weapon "why do I need this" Naruto said as Yang flung Blake over her shoulder and wrapped her strong arm around Blake's waist "to defend us from the bloody Grievers shank"she grunted "if you can do this I'll make you a runner shank"she said and Naruto face lighten in delight "sure thing"Naruto smiled The two ...alive...one a eager Glader and another keeper of runners sprinted down the pathway and Naruto could here clicking and whirring coming from behind them...Yang looked behind her and looked forwards once again as they turned right down the corridor Yang turned her head to look at Naruto "...Whatever you do shank...don't look behind you"Yang said as they sprinted Naruto did it anyway the ugly and horrifying creature was rolling right behind them and Naruto almost panicked until Yang screamed at him "Don't you dare!"Yang shouted. Naruto knew what to do "Split up!"Naruto shouted and Yang looked at him before giving a nob in agreement then the two split up and the Griever stopped dead in it's tracks and followed Naruto who went into a ...dead end and stared at the wall covered in thick Ivy...the Griever rolled towards Naruto who held the sword and shivered at the sighed of the horrifying creature who moaned a it walked slowly towards Naruto who backed up into the corner before Naruto shiver and trembled ...the Griever came close and closer and Naruto squeezed his eyes and swung the blade left then right up then down and a slime like substances splattered onto him after every swing and soon "GREENIE!"Yang shouted and Naruto's eyes opened "stop swinging that sword you killed it already"she sighed. Naruto looked at the dead Griever with it's face or butt covered in deep line cut into it's flesh and the slime oozing out of it Naruto stood silently in shock "Body check are you stung"Yang asked as she placed Blake against the stone wall..."Not surprised you killed it"Yang sighed Naruto looked down at the Griever and Yang took the sword and began rip the Griever by cutting it apart and soon after the Griever was made into fifteen different pieces Naruto sighed and soon Five other moans came from the left side of where they sat Yang grabbed onto Blake and again swung her over her shoulder. Then they ran ..."to the cliff"Yang shouted as she pulled Naruto to turn with her as they ran they made it to the cliff and Naruto was surprised...he fell silence the cliff looked somewhat beautiful he was silent "Don't get your hopes up Greenie this is just the cliff..."Yang sighed and Naruto looked at the girl who was on Yang's shoulders she had fell completely silent and hadn't done anything to tell us she...alive...Naruto looked at Blake and jerked his head..."Is she still..."Naruto paused and Yang looked at him the at Blake who went pale and didn't move ...Yang fell to her knee's and flung yang onto the ground and pressed her ear on Blake's chest in silents yang stayed there for a few minutes then sighed in relief "her heart wasn't beating for a moment there"Yang sighed before see hugged the almost lifeless body "we can hid out here ...have upper body strength?"Naruto asked and Yang gave a nob "Then follow my lead"Naruto grinned he grabbed a vine a ripped a piece of it Yang watched confused

Minutes later

"I wasn't expecting ...THIS!"Yang shouted ... me and Yang hung under the cliff and Blake arms tied around Yang's neck with the vine I recently ripped...Yang started pulling herself up and down slightly building up strength..."Greenie"Yang muttered "Yea"Naruto looked at her "You are one crazy man...I like that"Yang grinned Naruto gave a nob and smiled "shh"Naruto shushed the women as the clicking and whirring came above them ...The two held their breaths and the Grievers were looking for them..somehow they were...Naruto knew that...soon after two minutes the Grievers went away and Yang and Naruto climbed back up to the safe land and Naruto sighed his body screamed in exhaustion and Yang seemed to be perfectly fine...and the sun began to peek over the maze wall. Naruto sighed in relief "We managed"Naruto smiled "But Blake might not make it"Yang sighed as she cupped her hands under Blake's knees and they began to run towards the maze entrance and soon. They it through the walls and Yang untied Blake and placed her on the ground "MED JACKS!"Yang shouted and soon the whole group came running towards us and surround around the one footed stung mother and picked her up from the ground and hurried to the Homestead leaving Naruto and Yang alone "maybe we should help out the med jacks"Naruto muttered to Yang "No...we need to get some food and rest"Yang sighed

Two days later

I was summoned to be judged by the keepers and I wasn't happy Karu sat in a throne like wooden chair it was bigger then the others and Karu sat silently scanning Naruto whom had bandages around his bleeding hand...Naruto felt terrible he broke the number one rule...Naruto sat in the center in a wooden chair that rocked when he moved "Okay shanks what do we do"Yang sighed "Well I think we should let the shank go...he didn't do anything wrong he just helped them if he wasn't out there they would be dead right now" Samui sighed Takashi scoffed and crossed his arms "No way the Greenie should be put in the slammer and stay there ..he could be dangerous...he has been here for only a week and two days and the shanks acting like he owns the place I think he knows something... something dangerous ... we should keep this shank in the slammer"Naruto sighed "What!"Samui shut out of her chair..."Samui"Karu sighed "What women ..."Takashi sighed "he just like us he came to the maze he gave us his name and he learned the rules...just because he didn't ball his eyes out crying ...like you Takashi...or klunking his pants..means he's different"Samui shouted then a fight broke out and everyone was talking at once Karu leaned forward and his elbows hit his knee's"SILENCE!"Karu shouted and the whole court sat down "next person Neji"Karu pointed at Neji who was startled "um...well he didn't do anything wrong he just saved Blake life not to say Yang's as well he should have a day of punishment"Neji sighed. Naruto looked at Neji in silence and felt a little relief he did really did need to be in the slammer for a day "Any others"Karu sighed and everyone but Takashi agreed with Neji after the room settled "I nominate Naruto as keeper of runners"Yang sighed and Naruto was startled and the whole court.


	7. Chapter 7 The new runner

"WHAT!"Takashi shot up from his chair knocking it over "No way! when I was a runner I worked hard trying to become the keeper and you let the Greenie after you guys survived one night!"Takashi shouted and his raged breath was directed to Naruto...Naruto stared at him silently..."Simple...I nominate Naruto as keeper of runners..."Yang sighed "Your crazy yang...but I think...Nominated keeper might be a good plan...or..just make the shank a plain old runner"Karu sighed running his fingers through his pale blond hair Naruto was frozen ... _I thought she like me now she wants to kill me..._ Naruto thought "Yea just a normal runner ...bloody keeper way to fast"Samui sighed "I'm tired of this crap Naruto's up to something and I'm going to find out"Takashi said glaring around the room at the keepers "I'll break your neck right here right now yang"he stood in the center of circle "oh yea"Yang shot up from her chair and her head slammed into Takashi chin then nose and Takashi hit the ground pitching his nose "you broke it!"Takashi shouted she slammed her foot on his stomach and Takashi gagged like he was about to throw up everything he recently ate "I'll break you neck if you don't back off"Yang shouted soon Karu and Neji shot out of there chair and pulled Yang off Takashi how showed fear "I'll find out what your planing Greenie and I'll stop you before you can hurt anyone ...even if it means I have to kill you"Takashi grunted standing and heading to the door he opened it "I'll kill you if I have to"Takashi finished not even looking back before walking out and slamming the door behind him "so ... we have a agreement...Naruto your have a full day of punishment tomorrow"Karu sighed "and after you are a runner"Karu smiled Naruto lightened in delight...he was a runner


End file.
